A Special Birthday
by Divinus Odium
Summary: CloTi for Cloud's oh-so special birthday. Rated M for pwp.


This is...porn with some plot in the end. Yep. Oh, and if you have any criticisms, it would be gladly appreciated if you sent them to me. I'll always try to improve my writing, and I'm pretty scared that this smut is worst than 50 Shades of Grey. I dunno, that's just me. Enjoy reading! Oh, and it's not proof-read yet, since I'm on a time limit right now. So, try your best to ignore the annoying typos and errors~

**Disclaimer**: What would happen if I said that Cloud and Tifa were my creation? ...probably laughed at. So no ownership towards them in any way.

* * *

He pushed her against the wall, mouth against her throat and one hand under her sleeveless shirt. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting out a small gasp when he squeezed on one of her breasts. He smirked and pulled away to capture her lips with his own, slipping her slightly agape mouth and savoring the taste of cake and the taste of _her_. Maybe it was just him, but the cake seemed to have tasted sweeter.

"Mhm," he mumbled against her warm lips, playing a game with her tongue. She was a tough one to dominate, being pretty stubborn. But he was more stubborn, and hey, it's his birthday. He knew she would change things if it's such an occasion. She let Denzel and Marlene eat whatever on their birthdays, so he's sure she'd let him eat _her_ in his birthday.

And he was correct. She didn't put up much of a fight, instead intertwined their tongues together in a little dance. Being a _gentleman_, he let her 'take the lead'. Once he assumed she was distracted, his thumb moved in circular motions on her nipple. A struggling moan let itself out of her mouth, an arm wrapping itself around his neck and her vacant hand grabbed his and pushed it harder against her bosom.

He pulled his tongue away from hers, trailing it down from her mouth to her collarbone. He nipped on it, but not hard enough to leave a mark. As much as he was thrilled with the idea that those damn horny patrons would know that she was _his_, she angrily reminded him that there were _children_ in this house with very curious minds. A hickey was a no-no, though he was positive Denzel knew what they were. Kid's knowledge was not to be underestimated.

A growl snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced up to see her glaring at him, and he looked at her collarbone. Whoops, he left a mark. He placed his thigh between her legs and grinded it against her shorts, getting the desired effect when her glare vanished and she bit her bottom lip again. God, did he ever tell her how much he loved when she did that? Did he ever tell her that he'd kiss those lips again, and again, and again...

His lips quickly found their way to hers, fulfilling his own thought by kissing it numerous times. A corner of her lips quirked up and she responded with an equal amount of her own kisses. He stopped his ministrations and focused on her lips, sucking the bottom and humming his appreciation for them. She let out what sounded like a laugh, and he opened his eyes to stare at hers.

"I love you," she mumbled, a light blush on her cheeks. No matter how many times she's said it, she would still blush at the thought of revealing her true feelings to him. He chuckled at her expression, before kissing her again.

"I love you too." A smirk appeared on his visage. "How about...I show you how much I _truly_ love you?" The blonde tugged on her shorts, and marveled about how any of her clothing remained intact for so long. She, too, had battles where she was thrown all over the place, clothing getting caught in sharp places and whatnot. Maybe it's just something about women and their outfits.

Her blush deepened, but her lips quicked up in a mischievous smirk. "You can try, _Cloudy_." She dragged his shirt's zipper down and he caught her licking her lips in a satisfied manner. He exposed more of his skin when he took it off completely, letting her savor the sight of his abs. Whatever got her going.

"Like what you see?" he asked, before laughing in a quiet manner. "I work hard to maintain them for you. I know how much you like them." Cloud folded his sleeveless shirt and placed it on a nearby chair, before pulling down her vest and smirking. "You know, I knew this was what was gonna happen. You didn't wear any bra for a purpose, huh?"

She looked down and chuckled nervously, before replying, "I thought you wouldn't notice."

"How could I not?" he murmured, lifting her blouse slowly and leaning down to trail kisses on her hard stomach, before fully taking it off of her and staring at her breasts. They were truly beautiful, he decided. Though, with such a beautiful woman, everything about her was beautiful. She was perfect from head to toe. Though, sometimes he preferred that she was somewhere hidden, so no men would ever oogle at the sight of her. Only him.

Slowly, he placed his lips over her nipple, his hearing picking up on her rapid heartbeat. He let his tongue roll around, hearing a low moan ripping out of her throat. Hands ran themselves through his hair, and he licked again. He knew she was sensitive there, but that wasn't the only part of her that was completely sensitive.

He let himself slowly fall down to the ground, on his knees as he, with her permission, tugged her shorts off slowly. She always had such nice undergarments, and he was glad that she chose to wear the one he stolen (and eventually returned). But, right now, all that was going to happen to it was that it was going _off_.

Fingers wrapped on both of its sides, he licked his lips upon the sight of her nether regions. Carefully to not make a loud sound and wake up the kids, he lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders. Expectantly, he fixed his gaze on her and she blushed, before reaching down to spread herself open. Once they were, his tongue touched that familiar surroundings, so warm and _wet_, and he heard a pretty satisfying sharp intake of breath.

He sucked on her clitoris, earning a pleasured moan, and a finger inserted itself into her opening. She gasped in response, and as a reward, he pushed another finger and made a scissors motion, all the while moving up and down in a torturing pace. She clenched, urging him to go faster, and he happily complied and searched for her sweet spot.

He felt his pants grow uncomfortable, but for her sake, he chose to ignore it. All he wanted was to _devour_ her.

He did experimental thrusts with his fingers from certain sides, all of which caused his partner to breathe heavily. Cloud adjusted his finger to the side by just an inch, and pushed. A choked, muffled cry came out of her mouth, and he secretly said, '_jackpot_' before pulling his now-slick fingers out of her. She whimpered in response, and he placed a gentle kiss on her core. "It's time to quicken the pace, _dear_. The kids will be up soon."

The clock ticked five o'clock, and Denzel and Marlene were awake by six-thirty. "An hour and a half," she murmured, eyes widening by a fraction of an inch. She nodded afterward, moving her thighs off of his shoulder. "Why did we choose the bar area, of all places, Cloud...?"

"We were too horny to go upstairs," replied Cloud, pulling his pants and underwear off and kissing her, letting her taste a part of herself. Though he knew she didn't exactly like that, hey, he just enjoyed it. She scrunched her nose in response, but replied to his kiss.

He lifted her legs up again, and she instinctively wrapped them around his waist. He reached down to try and get a condom (as they already had their hands full on two kids, much less three), and smirked once he got it. "Would you do the honor, Tifa?"

Tifa gave him a straight look, stating, "you just don't have the ability to open things." But she still took the object from his hands and ripped it open, before taking off the circular plastic out and grabbing his hard shaft and squeezing it gently. She slipped the condom on, and he kissed her forehead.

He shifted his legs for a moment, holding onto his cock to aim onto her opening, before slowly moving his hips forward. She gripped his shoulders, glancing at the clock before at him. Once he was fully in, he gave her some time to adjust, as the last time he didn't, she was limping (but her leg was injured, so he somewhat knew why she was limping so bad back then). Tifa never forgave him. Yet.

She moved her hips from time to time, taking a few deep breaths before signalling him to go. He placed his hands on the wall, just close to her sides, and moved in a fast, but careful pace. As much as he'd like to finish fast to avoid getting caught, she had to be walking fine. The kids were already suspicious by the noises at certain nights.

While she covered her mouth when she felt that she was going to moan loudly, that didn't mean she didn't let out very...tempting...noises. Her breathy moans were Cloud's personal favorite, always triggering him to go faster and faster until she couldn't take it anymore.

The only sound they were unable to cover with their mouths was the _slapping_ sound. Slower pace quieted that down, but damn it, he couldn't go slower. Not when she was tightening unintentionally, just squeezing him and just making his mind snap from the pleasure.

Growling, he let himself impale her while his energy was high, causing her to bite on his neck to shut herself up. That, he thinks, triggered him into a frenzy. Getting caught be damned. All that mattered to him was her, her, _her_...

A groan ripped out of his throat. "You haven't...greeted me yet, Tifa..." he murmured, gritting his teeth as he started to get breathless and God, she was clenching hard on him. "I'm...disappoint...ed." It was hard to form his words, when all his mind was thinking about was _slam, slam, slam, slam_. She seemed to be having the same dilemma, judging from her mouthing words that can't be heard.

"Happy...birthday..." her eyes closed shut as her back arched as much as it could, screaming out, "..._Cloud!_"

* * *

"..._Tifa!_"

Tifa's body almost flinched, before she gave Marlene a tired smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." She leaned towards the young girl, asking, "can you repeat what you said?"

Marlene pouted at her, but continued on about that drama they were watching together (but not so much lately, as there were too many customers at the bar for Tifa to be able to watch while working). "...and she told him that they actually had a child together! Can you believe it, Tifa?"

"I can't. I thought he was married?" While she gave her adoptive daughter most of her attention, a part of it noticed the man walking down the stairs with the same tired expression on his face, with an added mixture of something she couldn't put her finger on. Plus, a suspicious looking Denzel was behind him. Something was up.

"He was! And...oh, hey Cloud!" It amazes her how easy it was for Marlene's attention to change so quickly. She was still a child. Tifa smiled at her, before at Cloud and Denzel.

"Did anything interesting happen?" she asked when Cloud was beside her, and he just shook his head, as if to say '_you don't want to know_'.

Denzel flinched, in response, before he furiously shook his head. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Without even letting Tifa properly talk to him, he ran back upstairs.

Tifa exchanged glances with Cloud, a horrified look and a question on her visage. When he nodded reluctantly, her face flushed.

Looks like it was time to have 'the talk' with Denzel.


End file.
